


Ren

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Just a reposting of a piece of fanart I drew for Ride_Forever. <3





	Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



Thanks, Ride_Forever. <3  I've spent like two days buried in due South. :P  Your fault.


End file.
